Hijas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Cygnus Black tenía tres heridas de conciencia a la hora de morir. Una por cada una de sus hijas. Fracaso como paradre. Este fic participa del Reto temático: Familia Black del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Hijas**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**  
**

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Octubre: Familia Black, del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

Cygnus Black III sabe que ha estado lejos de ser un hombre perfecto. Sabe que Druella Rosier tenía otras expectativas en su matrimonio, creía que funcionarían de forma diferentes que congeniarían mejor ya que se conocían desde Hogwarts pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Ella cumplió y le dio tres hijas, una más bella y talentosa que la otra. No ha sido un padre ejemplar pero al menos ha velado por los intereses de sus hijas, siempre quisó lo mejor para ellas aunque fallara estrepitosamente en el camino.

Su hija mayor dominada por la locura y las ansias de poder.

Su hija mediana repudiada de la familia y borrada del tápiz de los Black.

Su hija menor atrapada en un matrimonio por conveniencia y más infeliz que las anteriores.

* * *

**I**

**Bellatrix**

Fue su primogénita y por mucho tiempo los ojos de su cara. Cygnus veía a través de Bellatrix. Su pequeña de melena rizada y ojos fríos como el hielo.

Bellatrix siempre tuvo un carácter difícil de tratar que si no se manipulaba de la forma correcta, este podía estallar, arrastrandolo todo a su paso, sobre todo cuando comenzó con las demostrasiones de magia involuntarias. Pero a pesar de ello, trató de permanecer a su lado y ayudarla a superarse tanto como pudiera.

—Estoy preocupada. —le dijo Druella en cierta ocasión. —Encontré jugando a Bellatrix con una muñeca.

—Debe de haberte parecido extraño, dado que Bellatrix nunca juega con una muñeca, pero no veo por que tendrías que estar preocupada.

Druella cambio radicalemente la voz.

—Tú también te preocuparías si hubieras visto a tu hija jugando con una muñeca sin cabeza a matar a la sangre sucia. —estalló su esposa. —No es algo normal, Cygnus.

—Le das demasiada importancia, Druella. Solo es un juego que pronto olvidará cuando descubra algo nuevo.

—Como digas.

Tiempo después Cygnus comprendió el error que cometió al no escuchar las palabras de su esposa.

Bellatrix siempre fue simpatizante de los ideales de la sangre, quizás pasar tanto tiempo con Walburga la influenció. Cuando creció y asistió a Hogwarts no paraba de mencionar cuantos sangres sucias andaban por los pasillos, contaminando el colegio de los verdaderos magos.

En ese entonces Cygnus tampoco prestó atención.

Una noche Bellatrix llegó a la casa, muy orgullosa de su hazaña. En el antebrazo izquierdo tenía tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa, de aquel que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y quien era un sucio mestizo, como a los que pretendía asesinar.

— ¿Me dejarás aquí? —sintió que le gritaba Bella a sus espaldas. — ¡Soy tu hija!

—No lo niego.

La noche en que el Señor Tenebroso desapareció su hija se volvió loca. Tiempo después se entero que ella junto a los hermanos Lestrange y el hijo de Bartemius Crouch torturaron a los Longbottom hasta la locura.

Ahora Bellatrix estaba tras las rejas de Azkaban, él no hizo nada para detenerla y era demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

Algo de Cygnus se rompió con su hija.

* * *

**II**

**Andrómeda**

Tan parecida físicamente a Bellatrix. Nada más que con el cabello castaño en vez de negro y los ojos donde se veía reflejado, emanaban calor no frío como los de su hija mayor. Andrómeda quien no era tan insiosa e imperactiva como Bellatrix pero tampoco era una niña silenciosa.

Sin duda Andrómeda era quien más se parecía a él, Cygnus veía muchas de sus cualidades en su hija y sin duda era su mayor orgullo. Siempre mostrandose educada, hablaba cuando se requería su opinión y jamás dama la nota en las reuniones familiares, a diferencia de los críos de Walburga.

Un día Bellatrix llegó gritando y ni Cygnus ni Druella sabía de que se trataba.

— ¡Andrómeda esta saliendo con un sangre sucia! Con la basura de Ted Tonks.

Druella miró a Andrómeda, Cygnus hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Meda?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes creerle? Bellatrix siempre miente. —la respuesta iba dirigida a Cygnus más que a Druella.

— ¡Es cierto! Yo los vi. —insistió Bellatrix.

—No quiero escuchar que vuelvas a inventar absurdos acerca de tu hermana, Bellatrix.

Algunos meses después se comprobó que Bellatrix tenía razón y que Andrómeda llevaba tiempo viéndose a escondidas con un tal Ted Tonks, un Hufflepuff hijo de muggles. Cygnus no la juzgo por haberse enamorado de un sangre sucica, la juzgo por haberle mentido y no haberle tenido suficiente confianza como para contarselo.

—Debe ser borrada inmediatamente del tapiz familiar. —dijo Walburga, cuando la noticia de que Andrómeda y Ted Tonks se casaron, se había expandido por todos los rincones de Grimmauld Place.

—Yo la traje a este mundo, yo la borraré del tapiz. —se decidió Druella.

Cygnus no puede definir exactamente que sintió cuando contemplo la figura de su hija tapada por un gran manchón negro. Andrómeda no tardo en rechazarlo al igual que al resto de la familia Black, sobre todo lo culpaba de no haber cambiado a la situación y haberse dejado manipular por Walburga y Druella. Cygnus no supo rebatir sus argumentos.

Pronto el nombre de Andrómeda dejo de pronunciarse en su casa, Druella decía que tenía solamente dos hijas y Bellatrix de vez en cuando se refería a ella como "la traidora".

No importaba lo que dijeran, para él siempre iba a ser Meda, la hija que más se parecía a él y siempre la amaría.

Hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

**III**

**Narcissa**

La pequeña Cissy. Llegó al mundo en una noche demasiado lluviosa, donde los relámpagos plateados se confundieron con su cabello rubio platinado. De aspecto angelical, cual muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse con el más leve movimiento.

Se sentía menos que sus hermanas. Se pasaba horas y horas jugando con sus muñecas, de aspecto tan parecido a ella, les inventaba nombres y fingía que las muñecas tenían una vida propia. Cygnus cada vez que podía le regalaba una muñeca nueva y la pequeña Cissy sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¿A qué hora llegarán los invitados de madre?

—No lo sé, Cissy. Al atardecer, supongo.

—Espero que la tía Walburga traiga a Regulus.

—Esperemos que Sirius no haga ninguna broma.

Padre e hija rieron juntos. Narcissa sabía comportarse durante las reuniones del alcurnia que solía organizar Druella, hablaba de sí misma de forma no petulante, se dirigía a los invitados con respeto, daba el ejemplo sobre todo.

—Te presentó a Lucius Malfoy, Cissy. Tu prometido. —le dijo Cygnus, Narcissa le sonrió al muchacho e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando le busco el pretendiente a Cissy quisó alguien de buena familia que estaba seguro que la hará feliz pero nuevamente falló estrepitosamente.

Lucius Malfoy no solamente la llevo a la infelicidad rotunda, sino que poco a poco fue acabando con su Cissy. Obligandola a portar una máscara de frívolidad que nunca dejaba caer.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, hija?

—Estupendamente, padre. ¿No lo ves? Lucius me ha dado todo lo que soñe. No me imaginó mi vida sin él.

_"Lo único que veo Cissy, es que te has transformado en un cascarón sin emociones, sin sentimientos. Solo eres sufrimiento"._

* * *

Cygnus Black III murió en el año 1992 a los 54 años, con tres fracasos en su conciencia:_  
_

_Bellatrix._

_Andrómeda._

_Narcissa._


End file.
